Audience measurement of media, such as television, radio, and/or Internet content or advertisements, is typically carried out by monitoring media exposure of panelists that are statistically selected to represent particular demographic groups. Using various statistical methods, the collected media exposure data is processed and extrapolated to determine the size and demographic composition of the overall audience(s) of the media (e.g., content and/or advertisements). The audience size and demographic information is valuable to advertisers, broadcasters and/or other entities. For example, audience size and demographic information is a factor in the placement of advertisements, as well as a factor in valuing commercial time slots during particular programs and/or content.
In recent years, methods of accessing media via the Internet, for example, have evolved. For example, Internet media was formerly primarily accessed via computer systems such as desktop and laptop computers. Recently, handheld devices (e.g., smartphones and tablets such as the Apple® iPad) have been introduced that allow users to request and view Internet media via a wireless access network.